Just alittle Crush
by summer1983
Summary: Sophie ever since she was 7 had a crush on Undertaker but then when she was 15 started crushing on Kane. Even when Kane took his mask off she still felt the same about him. I do not own anything to do with wwe just my OC's.
1. Chapter 1

**Sophie: diva**

**younger sister to Edge and Christen. This story will have bits and pieces from the past and some bits and pieces that I have made up. Undertaker will be as the amercian bad ass and not has he is now and Kane will have no mask.**

**Sophie ever since she was 7 had a crush on Undertaker but then when she was 15 started crushing on Kane. Even when Kane took his mask off she still felt the same about him. **

Chapter one

_Dear Diary_

_Tonight I get to go down to the ring with my brother's Edge and Christen as they are going to be fighting in a match with two of my favourite wrestlers Undertaker and Kane. Can't believe it's happening and that I'm aloud down to the ring with them. It's so exciting but at the same time I'm nervous really nervous and have butterfly's. I used to have a crush on the Undertaker but now fancy Kane. Kane used to wear a mask but doesn't now. I liked him before he took his mask off..._

Suddenly Christen disturbs his sister's writing.

"Sis, Soph hey its time for mine and Edge's match you ready?" Christen asks her.

"Yes I'm ready." Sophie says putting down her pen and getting up from the bench she was sitting on. She checks herself out in the mirror straighting out her blonde long hair. Christen admired his little sister she shared the same blue eyes as him. Sophie then follows him out to the enterance to the ring and then walks down to the ring with her two brothers. Kane and The undertaker were already down there. Sophie enters the ring with her brother's she glances at Kane and stares at him dreamily. Christen notices her playing with her hair he nudges her.

"Sis out the ring yeh" He tells her. Soph quickly comes to her senses.

"Oh yeh" then climbs out the ring. She then watches them fight. Unfortunaly though Kane and The Undertaker won they both choked slammed Christen and Edge. Soph watches in dismay that her brother's were hurt. She climbs into the ring to check her brother's were ok. But then realizes her mistake when both brother's turn their attention to her. She looks up at them both nervously her heart beating fast. She slowly stands up as they walk closer to her. Soph looks at Kane and she smiles at him softly. Kane puts his head to one side staring at her wondering why she was smiling at him. The Undertaker looks from Soph to Kane. He shakes his head not believing what he was seeing. He could tell that the girl was smitten with Kane from the way she was looking at him and the smile she gave him. The Undertaker then taps his brother to leave the ring with him. Kane truns to leave but then looks back at Soph. He sees her look down at the floor sadly and sigh deeply. He then turns to leave again confused by what he just saw.

Later

_Dear Diary_

_Something amazing happened tonight I was in the ring with Kane and The Undertaker. I was sure they were gonna hurt me but then I smiled at Kane I guess I wanted him to know I liked him so he didn't hurt me. Anyway he just looked at me in amazement think I may of confused him but then he left the ring with his brother. I guess he didn't like me in that way..._

''Soph you decent?'' Calls out Edge's voice from behind Soph's hotel room door.

"Yeh come in i'm decent." Soph calls out. Edge walks in to see his sister lay on her front on her bed writing in her diary wearing her pink tank top and bottoms with her hair in two plaits either side of her head.

"What can I do for you?" She asks.

"Why you smile at Kane the way you did?' He asks.

"No reason." Soph replys not wanting to say.

"You don't like him do you?" Edge asks worriedly last thing he needed was for his sister to fancy Kane.

"No no course not." Soph lies convincingly. "I just smiled at him so he wouldn't hurt me.

"Ok thats good then. Maybe we could use that against him" Edge said looking thoughtful as he did.

"How do you mean?"

"You could pretent to like him so it would keep him occupied." Edge grins at her.

Soph didn't like this idea very much as she knew it wouldn't be pretend.

Next monday night on raw.

Christian and Edge were in the under ground car park of the arena near the Undertaker's motor bike. Edge was holding a bucket of black paint.

"This should teach the Undertaker to mess with us?" Edge says as he pours it all over the bike. Chirsten laughs in glee.

"Can make out those damn Dudleys did it." Christen says as Soph comes up behind them.

"Hey guys what you doing?" She asks then sees the bike. She puts her hand to her mouth.

"What have you guys done?" She asks them in shock.

"Wouldn't worry Soph as far as the Undertaker knows the Dudleys done it.

Soph then follows them wondering how they were going to make that happen. She see's Edge go up to a guy that works at the WWE. And pay him to go tell the Undertaker that he saw the Dudley's near his bike.

"Soph you go hide." Christen told me which I then did.

I then watch them hide to wait for the Dudleys. Suddenly I see them and watch as Edge and Chirsten attack both of them just as Edge and Christen run off The Undertaker comes out and attacks devon and then Bubba attacks him just as Edge and Christen take chairs to the Undertaker and then Kane as he came out. I watched in dismay as this all went on. I so badly wanted to stop them and felt upset that I couldn't. I get up and leave and head to the diva's locker room.

As I open the door I see Daisy getting ready for her match. Daisy is my best friend she and I started here at the WWE on the same day.

"Hey girlfriend." She smiles at me pleased to see me but then notices my sad face. "What they done now?" She asks as I sit down next to her on the bench.

"They are at this minute taking steel chairs to Kane and the Underaker." I tell her.

"Really? Well I think we should attack them back with steel chairs and see how they feel." Daisy says with such a stern look that I had to laugh.

"What? I'm deadly serious no one attacks my Undertaker and gets away with it." She pouts.

I then couldn't stop the giggles that were to follow after Daisy looks at me and laughs too. Suddenly Maria and Stacy enter and just looked at us strangely but we didn't care we just carried on laughing til our insides hurt. Soo after Daisy then had to go out for her match against Eve.

**So thats it for now please review and tell me what you think it's my first ever story that I have written and sorry its short next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Another Monday night on RAW.**

As I skipped merrily down the corridor I come to a complete stop as I stand looking up at Kane. I stare up at him not knowing what to say. He looks down at me with a stern look upon his face.

"Hello." I smile at him finding my voice.

"Hi." He replys to me my heart leaping with joy. I smile even more at him playing with my blonde hair then skip off past him humming a merry tune.

**Kane's point of view**

I watch how she skips off into the distance thinking could she really like a monster like me? Maybe I could get her into a room and inntergate her about it just like I did with Kelly Kelly or I could just stalk her and see what she does. As these thoughts were running through my head my brother, The Undertaker came up from behind me.

"Kane you ready for our match?" He ask me. I just look at him and nodd my head thinking would she be at ringside again with her brother's.

**Sophie's point of view**

I stood waiting excitedly for Kane and The Undertaker to walk down to the ring. Suddenly Kane's music then the undertaker's rang out around the arena. My heart was beating fast. I knew Daisy would be watching in envy. Edge and Christen had to remind me to get out the ring before they got in. As I got out Kane entered he took a glance at me and I'm sure he smiled at me.

I then watched the match take place. The Undertaker fighting Edge first. Through the middle of the match though things started going wrong for The Undertaker and Kane as Edge for some reason took a steel chair to The Undertaker and Christen to Kane. I stood watching helplessly as this was happening then suddenly Daisy runs down with a chair and hits Edge again and again. I couldn't help but laugh she looks over at me and smiles and mouths

"girl power." Then she motions me to get a chair to hit Christen but Christen had already seen her and was now aiming for her. But suddenly The Undertaker's hand came up and grabbed Christen around his thourt and then he got up and chokeslammed Christen to hell. Daisy was watching in amazement as she sat on the ring floor. Me however decide to get in and see if Dais was ok.

"Are you mad?" I ask her shocked at what she done.

"Yes I must be I wasn't really thinking about what I was doing." She laughs seeing the Undertaker look over at them.

"Maybe we should go now." I say to her suddenly feeling frightened.

Suddenly Kane was now up too Edge was still on the floor knocked out.

Soph grips onto Dais.

"Ok we should leave now." Dais says getting out and pulling me out as well.

Undertaker and Kane both watch us like hawks think Taker must of been abit confused when he looked at the replay and saw Dais take a steel chair to Edge.

"He's probably wondering what side your on?" I laugh at her as we head up the ramp.

"Most possibly but I know what side I'm on." Dais grins at her looking back at the Undertaker then pulling me into a run backstage.

We ran down to the divas locker room.

"I bet Edge and Christian are going to be mega mad at me for siding with you." I say to Dais.

"Who cares they are both losers. Sorry Soph I know they are your brother's and all."

"It's ok all they seem to care about these days is their silly tag team titles." I say shrugging my shoulders. Suddenly both Edge and Christen stormed into the women's lockeroom.

"Why the hell you attack us?" Edge asks clutching his back where Dais had hit him with the steel chair.

"Well you guys were attacking the Undertaker instead of playing fairly so I decided to interupt your play time." Daisy says smiling at them both.

"Yeh well Taker and Kane deserved all they got from us." Christen says.

"Well I think I should get going got things to do." I say grabbing my things and about to leave.

"Wait Soph whose side you on anyway?" Edge asks me.

"No ones I don't really want to get involved." I tell them honestly then walk out.

I then head towards the parking lot when Eve bashes into me clutching a clipboard.

"Oh hi Sophie. How are things?" She grins at me.

"They are as well as they could be." I reply not really wanting to talk to her. Truth was Eve was mean she never had anything nice to say.

"Oh cool. Well Vince has left it up to me to plan a trip out with all the superstars for a whole weekend. And well he told me to tell everyone. So here you go here's a leaflet of where its going to be and how your get there. Anyway chow." She says handing me a leaflet. I take it and look through it thinking 'Really?'. I then head towards my car.

**Daisy's point of view**

Once I left Edge and Christen to it I head down the corridor bumping into none other than the Undertaker.

"Oh hi dead man hope you didn't mind me coming to your rescue eariler." I grin up at him.

"Was that what you were doing huh?" He asks me looking at me.

"Yep sure was." I reply. Suddenly Eve comes up behind us.

"Hey here's a leaflet for you both. It's from Mr McMahon." She says handing us one before walking off.

I look at mine and read bits of it.

"Oh cool a trip this should be fun." I smile at Taker who just looks at his frowning. "Bye then." I smile then head off thinking the trip should be interesting.

I text Soph.

"Hey Soph did you get a leaflet?"

"Yes I did. So exciting." She texts back.

"Yes very just bumped into deadman."

"Really was he mad at you."

"No don't think so lol."

"Thats good then" she puts back.

I then head off to my hotel.

**There you go my second chapter enjoy :) and please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Soon the weekend for the trip was here. Both me and Daisy was so excited. We wondered if all the diva's would be sharing which was a scary thought for Dais and me since the divas didn't seem to like us. When we got to the spot where we were supposed to meet to wait for the coach we saw Kane and The Undertaker. It was obvious that The Undertaker was going by bike. Eve counted everyone. Then the coach came.

"Ok guys on to the coach." She smiles at everyone. Daisy and I climb on to the coach we head straight for the back and sit down on the back seat.

Suddenly Kane got on and also had the same idea as us and sat the other side of us on the back seat. I smile at Daisy who just smiles back. Kane turns his head and sees us both and we say hi to him.

"Guess what I got?" Daisy says to me sat next to the window.

"What?" I ask and watch her pull out some sweets from her bag.

"OOOh they look good. But doubt I will be eating any on the coach." I tell her knowing I couldn't as I get travel sick.

"Oh no Soph I completly forgot sorry. I will save them til we get there." Dais smiles at me.

Through out the whole journey I kept taking sneaky glances of Kane but he didn't seem to take any of me instead he seemed to stare out the window like he was in deep thought about something. Suddenly Daisy got all excited.

"Oh my there he is." She smiles excitidly looking out the window. I too look and see who she's seen. It was the Undertaker on his bike driving beside us. He sees Dais smiling at him she gives him a wave and blows him a kiss before he speds off in front of the coach.

"Can't believe you just done that." I laugh at her.

"Yeh well I think he needs to know I like him." She tells me taking a swig of her drink that she had just taken out her bag.

Once we finally got there. Eve was already telling people where they were sleeping. Luckily there were cabins to sleep in. When she finally got to me and Daisy she stops and just stands there.

"Oh I'm so sorry girls I misplaced a cabin for you guys it seems. Looks like your have to share." She smugly tells us. We knew she lied about what she just said.

"Great who will she put us with?" I ask Dais. Daisy just shrugs her shoulders.

"Now I was thinking could put you both with the boogeyman but nah felt that would be a bad idea so instead you two lovely girls can share with The Undertaker and Kane." She says opening their cabin door and going in.

I look at Dais in utter shock. Daisy just looks shocked but excited.

"Sorry boys but you got to share with these lovely ladies enjoy." Eve says then leaves. The Undertaker who was sat in the living room area stares in utter shock and couldn't believe what she just said. Kane just looks at me I quickly look away.

"Where shall we put our stuff." Daisy just grins at them. I cling to her arm.

"Uh guess one of you wil have to share with me and the other with Kane." The Undertaker says finally finding his voice.

"That's easy I will share with you and Soph with Kane. Just be gentle with her Kane she can break easy." Dais grins at him winking at me. I on the other and didn't want to share with Kane I didn't think I was ready for that. I had the look of pure fright on my face. Think Kane saw the fright on my face.

"It's ok I will sleep on the floor." He tells me looking at me.

"Um no you don't need to do that." I tell him feeling kinda bad now.

"Nah it's ok." He says taking my bag off me and taking it into the room. I follow him. I look back at Dais who follows Taker into their room.

**Daisy's point of View**

I put my stuff down on to the floor and jump on to the bed.

"Take it we will be sharing the bed too right." I smile up at him.

"Is that what you want?" He asks me.

I stand up. "Yes defiantly." I smile up at him.

"You know little lady you have no idea what your getting yourself into."

"I think I do." I say playing with my hair. He then puls me to me and leans in for a kiss in which I was please to respond too.

**Meanwhile**

**Soph's point of view**

"I don't mind sharing the bed with you." I say to Kane looking up at him. He looks back at me.

"To me out there it looked like you were frightened to share a room with me?" He ask me coming closer to me.

"I was I'm not going to lie to you Kane." I say to him.

"Do you like me Sophie?" He asks outright.

"That depends if you like me?" I say to him. He steps back not expecting me to say that to him. I guess he was expecting me to say no or nothing at all.

Suddenly we hear the front cabin door open "Hey guys you ready to join us outside?" Eve's voice rung out.

"God I hate her." I say under my breath. Kane laughs finding that funny. I laugh seeing him laugh.

"I don't particulary like her much either." He tels me then heads out I follow him. As we head past Taker's and Dais room I could swear I heard her moaning in a sexual way. My eyes widen in surprise but also glad she had got her man.

Soon after she came out with Taker and smiles at me running up to me as we sat around the camp site as there was benches there around the camp fire that was there sat down together on one of the benches. Undertaker and Kane sat the otherside of us.

"Are you two together now?" I ask Daisy.

"Not quite but we were doing stuff together so can't wait for bed tonight." Dais smiles at me. "How about you and Kane?" She asks me.

"Not really sure he asked me if I liked him but he never answered the question about whether he liked me or not as Eve rudely interupted." I explain to her.

"Well there's always tonight in bed." Dais winks at me.

"Daisy I'm not wanting to go that far with him just yet." I tell her avoiding eye contact.

"Thats ok you don't have to do anything you don't want to." She smiles stroking my hair.

Eve suddenly sits by us.

"So how's it going sharing with the deadman and Kane?" She asks smugly.

"Really horribly can't we swap" Daisy moans at her faking her discomfort with the Undertaker.

"No sorry only rooms we have." Eve grins at us walking away. Daisy does a loser sign behind her back laughing at her.

"God she's such a bitch." Daisy laughs. "She has no idea the favour she has done us."

I laugh with her finding it funny.

**Later that night**

As I lay in bed I could hear Daisy with The Undertaker and Kane in the living room talking. I was really nervous about sharing the room with Kane. I had made sure that I only put on pj bottoms and a top instead of the nighties I normally wear in case I had to share the bed with him. I suddenly hear the bedroom door creak open I pretend to be asleep. I could hear Kane's footsteps on the floor as he made his way to the bed. I could swear I could hear him taking his clothes off before he climbed in next to me. He never made any effort to touch me just lay facing away from me like I was from him. My heart was pounding not believing I was in bed with Kane.

In the middle of the night I got woken up by something that I sat up in bed. I turned and looked at Kane who seemed still asleep. Feeling scared I turn towards him and cuddle up to him from behind. I quickly soon after fall asleep.

**Kane's Point Of view**

I woke up to find Soph's arm wrapped round me. I take it and quickly turn over to face her. She was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful that I stroke her face. She stirs but does not wake. Suddenly Daisy comes into the room.

"Morning time to get up." She smiles at me looking for some reason very happy that it unerved me.

"She still sleeping?" She asks peering at Soph. "If you like her you have to tell her you know." She says to me walking back out. I wasn't entirely sure whether I liked this girl or not. I climbed out of bed and got dressed before lightly shaking Sophie.

"Hey sleepy head time to get up." I say to her softly. She opens her eyes and looks at me then sits up.

"Oh ok." She says looking at me sleepily. "What time is it?" She asks rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Getting on for 8." I reply heading out the room so she could get dressed.

Sophie's point of view

I climb out of bed and get dressed. I look to where Kane had slept all night and sighed glad he hadn't tryed anything. I then head out to join the others for breakfast.

"Hey Soph you ok? How did you sleep?" Daisy asks me grinning at me.

"I slept fine thanks and you?" I ask her.

"Like a baby." She replys not telling me anything but I could guess by the love bite on her neck.

Suddenly Edge comes up to me.

"There you are? Where you been staying?" He asks me.

"Um sharing with Daisy." I tell him not mentioning that I was sharing a room with Kane.

"Oh right well mine and Christen's cabin is all the way up there." He says pointing to the cabins far away from us.

"Oh right." I say secretly glad that they were far away.

"Will you join us for breakfast?" Edge asks.

"Um ok." I say not wanting to course a fuss. "Daisy I'm just going to hang with my brother's for awhile." I tell her.

"Ok cool see you in abit." She smiles at me watching me go.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that night Dais, Taker and Kane and I all sat and talked. Well when I say talked I mean Daisy talked. She had wild adventures that she seemed she wanted to tell us about. Sometimes they sounded abit far fetched but that was Daisy for you. I was sat next to Kane and Dais was sat with The Undertaker. I yawn tired from the days events. We had been doing a show for the holiday people here so I had been wrestling in a tag team match with Dais against Eve and Kelly Kelly.

"Think I'm going to head to bed." I tell them getting up.

"Ok Soph sleep well." Dais grins at me opening her arms out to me wanting a hug. I hug her and she kisses my cheek.

"Think I'm going to head there too." Kane says getting up also.

"Nite to you both." Taker says to both Kane and I.

I head to the room with Kane following close behind me. He closes the door behind him. I watch him go round to his side of the bed. I grab my pjs that I had folded neatly on to my pillow. He takes off his tshirt. I head into the ensuite bathroom to get changed which meant going past him. He suddenly grabs my arm roughly pulling me to him. This shocked, scared me and excited me all at the same time.

"You never answered my question yesterday?" He asks me turning me to face him.

"And you never answered mine." I tell him looking up at him. He still didn't know how to take this question I posed to him.

"I don't know." He tells me.

"Well I do you I have for a very long time." I tell him honestly. He lets me go not knowing how to take what I just said.

"But I'm a monster." He tells me.

"No your not your just a misunderstood guy." I tell him grabbing his hand. He looks down at it then at me. He laughs at me.

"You have no idea Soph of the things I can do and would like to do to you now." He tells me sternly stroking my face.

"No maybe not but I'm guessing those are the things you are used to doing because you have never known how love actually feels like." I tel him bravely. He lets go of me shocked at what I just said.

"You think bullying someone into sleeping with you and then forcing them to marry you was maybe right in your head but it wasn't you just ended up making Lita frightened of you and hating you til then she got her own back. Then there was Kelly Kelly who you thought liked you so you stalked her and ended up frightening the poor girl to death. You just need someone to show you what is right." I tell him stepping closer to him. He don't back away as I gently stroke his chest. He then leans into kiss me gently in which I respond to his kiss. I then withdrew.

"I'm just going to get ready for bed." I tell him. He just steps away from me letting me go.

**Kane's point of view**

I couldn't make sense of everything she had just told me. I just knew that she was right I have never had anyone show me any love before just false love or people who just used me and thought it would be fun to string me along. I watch her as she headed into the bathroom I still didn't know what to make of her or knew if she really felt the way that she did for real or whether she was playing me.

**Sophie's pov**

I came back into the room wearing my pjs. I see that Kane was already in the bed lying on his back. He turns to look at me not saying a word. I go round to my side and climb in next to him.

"Kane can I cuddle up to you?" I ask him putting the covers over me.

"Uh yeh." He tells me feeling his arm go round me I then cuddle up to him. He felt so warm as I cuddled up to him. I stroked his chest always dreaming of this moment. I feel him stroking my back and then he kissed my head. I then drift off to sleep feeling safe in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**Sophie's point of view**

I wake up the next morning with Kane cuddled up to me from behind holding me. I smile not wanting this moment to end. But then he must of woken up to as he moved away from me sitting up. I turn to face him sitting up to.

"Morning." I smile at him.

"Morning." He says back to me. He then gets out of bed heading towards the bathroom. I get up to and head out the bedroom into the living room where I see Daisy.

"Morning Dais." I smile at her sitting down next to her on the couch .

"Hey sugar hows it going?" She asks me her eyes lighting up like I had something wonderful to tell her.

"It's ok. We aren't an item though." I tell her wanting to make it clear.

"Oh well guess thats expected." She tells me looking disappointed.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"He doesn't seem the type to have a girl hanging off his arm." She explains to me.

"And The Undertaker don't either?" I ask sternly.

"Wait Soph I didn't mean to cause offence ok." Dais tells me putting her hand on mine.

"Kane is misunderstood ok. I just wish I could show that." I say sadly.

"Maybe you will. But he might not let you. You can't tame a monster honey." She says taking her hand off mine.

"I know. He let me cuddle him last night though." I say.

"Really? Have you kissed him yet?" She ask excitidly.

"Yes." I smile happily.

"What was it like?" She asks.

"It was great." I smile.

Suddenly Taker enters and sees both of us.

"Morning ladies." He smiles at us kissing Daisy.

"It's a shame that our weekend together has to end." Daisy says to him.

"Who says it has to end altogether we could carry on when we get back." He says.

"Well that's good then." Daisy grins kissing him again.

"When we head back if you like you can hitch a lift with me on my bike." He says to her.

"Really? Well I would love to." Daisy says smiling at him.

On the coach home I sat next to Kane who was awfully quiet. Some of the other wrestler's kept looking at us and talking about us to eachother. I ignored them and closed my eyes feeling myself drift off to sleep.

I then get woken up some hours later by Kane.

"We are here." He says to me.

"Cool." I smile at him. He then walks away from me and out the coach to walk towards Taker who just arrived at the stop. Daisy gets off his bike.

"That was amazing." She smiles happily just as I walk up to them.

"Have a good time?" I ask her.

"Yes it was amazing." She grins at me climbing of Taker's bike. "See you later then Mark." She smiles giving Taker a kiss.

I was shocked that he let her call him by his first name. Must be love if he's letting her do that. I look at Kane.

"Bye Kane." I smile at him.

"Bye." He simply says to me then goes on his way. Dais kisses Mark goodbye then we then leave together and head to our flat that we shared together.

"That was the best weekend ever." Dais says to me as we get in the door.

**Monday night on Raw**

I was so nervous when I arrived with Daisy wondering if Kane would speak to me again. I really still liked Kane loads. Daisy kept talking about Mark and how she couldn't wait to see him again. Me however just carried on walking to the divas locker room. Think somehow we got separated. As soon as I entered the other girls stopped talking. I could guess what their topic of converstion was about... me and Kane. Eve suddenly stops me.

"Hey Sophie did you happen to share with Kane in the cabin that you shared with Taker and Kane?" She asks me.

"Yeh so what if I did?" I question looking sternly at her.

"Oh did you have sex with him?" She asks rather rudely.

"No we did not and like it's any of your business if we did." I growl at her.

"I would be really careful though Sophie I hear he can be soo rough in the bedroom department and he might break you if you did you know do it." Eve says bitchly. I just walk out the locker room and as far as possible from Eve as I possibly could. I head down into the basement and find a place on some crates to sit.

**Daisy's P O V**

After seeing Mark I go to the girls locker room to find Sophie as soon as I enter Eve smirks at me.

"Hey girlies where's Soph?" I ask them seeing Maria, Kelly Kelly. Stacy Kiebler all gathered together.

Maria shakes her head as if to say no.

"She was in here eariler but she left." Stacy says smirking like she knew something.

"Ok fine. Was you girls being bitches again?" I ask them looking from one to the other.

They all look shocked as I ask them this and rather guiltily I might add. I sigh deeply. "As if you would all admit it anyway." I say then leave. As I was walking anybody I came across I asked if they saw Soph in which they replied no. I then saw Kane.

"Hey Kane you seen Soph?" I ask him. He stares down at me and just shakes his head no. "You aren't really the talking type are you Kane." I smile at him before continuing on my way. I then came across the Rock.

"Hey Rockie you seen a blonde girl named Sophie around here?" I ask. He looks me up and down as if I was a spec of dirt on his shoe but I carefully stand my ground my hands on my hips.

"A blonde girl named Sophie?" He asks repeating what I just asked him. "Nah." He says to me then turns and walks away.

'How rude.' I think to myself continuing on my way.

**Sophie's P O V**

It was so peaceful down here that I could see why Kane spends most of his time down here when he was here, No body to bother you not in less of course they wanted to interview you. I take out my ipod and make myself comfortable on the crate listening to 'Lady Gaga's Monster' tune. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder I look at it then at who it belonged to which was Kane.

"Oh hi." I smile taking my ear phones out.

"What are you doing?" He asks me looking at me tilting his head sideways.

"I'm taking a break away from people." I tell him truthfully. He sits down next to me.

"Is it cause of the rumours?" He asks. I nod my head.

"Yeh its not that they offend me its just that its none of their business what I do." I explain to him putting my head on his shoulder. He never flinched or moved away but instead put his arm around me pulling me closer to him. We then look at eachother and kiss.

**Daisy's P O V**

I still couldn't find Soph as I looked everywhere for her. Suddenly I saw her come up from the basement with Kane.

"Hey Soph where have you been?" I ask her looking at her.

"I just needed some time alone. Then Kane came along." She smiles happily. Kane then utters bye and walks away.

"Was them bitches giving you a hard time back there?" I ask.

"Yeh but it don't matter." She says to me linking arms with me.

Later that night we had a match between Eve and Stacy Soph and I won but not before Randy Orton tried to RKO Soph but then Kane came out took him out. Was so cool the way he swooped in and saved Soph. I reckon Stacy must of got her boyfriend to help her win the match. But thankfully they were disqualified so me and Soph won the match.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

A week later Kane decided to give it ago with me. I was so happy that he decided this. He even let me go to the ring with him. My brother's Edge and Christen hated me being with Kane. But I didn't care what they thought I love Kane and that was that.

When I got to the arena that night I met up with Daisy in the canteen area. She waved me over to her.

"Hey Soph." She smiles.

"Hey heard you got a mixed tag team match tonight." I say to her.

"Yep me and Mark against Melina and Booker T." Daisy grins at me.

"How are things with you and Mark?"

"Great thanks. I heard about you and Kane. Was that where you were last night?"

"Yeh."I smile at her dreamily sitting down opposite her.

"Did you get up to anything?"

"No just spent our time in the bedroom." I say remembering how good it was with Kane. He treated me like a princess. I loved the way he worshipped my body. He was even gentle with me knowing it was my first time. I smile as I remember.

"I'm so happy for you." Dais smiles at me putting her hand over mine and squeezzing it.

**Edge's P O V**

"I have an idea how to split up Kane and Summer." I say to Christen as we stand in the men's locker room.

"Ok I'm listening." He says to me just as much eager to split them up than I was. Truth was we didn't like the idea of that huge monster having his grubby paws all over our sister. Made me and Christen feel sick.

"Well was thinking of asking Soph out on a night out with us with Kane we also invite Randy out with us and get him to work his magic on our sister. Then when we have proof that Soph cheated on Kane we then show him the footage." I explain. Christen smiles likening the plan.

"Have you asked Randy though?" He asks looking at me.

"Yes I done that before letting you in on the plan." I tell him.

"Cool cool when do we do this?"

"Tonight."

**Sophie's P O V**

I was at ringside with Kane watching him fight Randy Orton. I'm sure Randy stopped and grinned at me a few times even winked but that was when he was getting the upper on Kane but as usual that wasn't for long not with my big red monster. He grabbed Randy by the throat and chokeslammed him to hell. Once he had pinned him I then went into the ring to congratulate Kane. Kane pulled me close to me then kissed me before doing his fire thing he does with his arms.

After we head backstage Christen comes running up to me.

"Soph hey can I ask you something?" He asks looking at Kane as if to say alone. Think Kane understood as he walked away.

"Yes go on." I say not really wanting to listen.

"Look Soph I know we haven't been getting along because of the whole Kane thing but Edge and I want to try and get along and wondered if you would come out with us tonight?" He asks me looking at me with sad eyes like he meant what he said.

"Ok fine. What time?" I ask.

"Straight after our match." He smiles at me.

"Ok I will meet you back here after your match." I say walking away to catch up with Kane.

Later I go to a club with Edge and Christen but then like half an hour later Randy showed up. I was sort of having a good time although I would of rathered be with Kane. I told Kane where I was going tonight wishing he could come with me. He seemed fine with it think he knew it was because I was with my brother's.

Has I was sitting with my brother's they suddenly both for some reason went to get drinks leaving me with Randy.

"You look pretty tonight." Randy says to me.

"Thank you." I reply not really liking this converstion.

"What do you see in Kane? A pretty girl like you." He asks going to touch my face I flinch and move away.

"He's different to other guys doesn't leer at me." I reply giving him a stern look. He laughs putting his hand to his mouth and cocking his head at me like he was trying to figure me out. Thankfully then my brother's came back with the drinks. I take mine and drink it. Some hours passed and I must be drunk as I'm dancing with Randy and feeling myself having fun. There was many a time I had to remove Randy's hand from either my thigh or my bum. After a while of dancing we headed back to the table. Randy got me to do some shots with him which I knocked back getting even more drunker. I needed to go to the toilet at some point as I remember getting up and going but when I came back out Randy grabbed my hand and pulled me out back he then kisses me passionatly and for a second I responded kissing him back. I then pulled away and slapped him.

"How could you do that? I'm drunk." I growl at him and walk away and not in a very straight line either.

**Next Monday night on Raw**

I had such an incredible weekend with Kane. He left me pleasantly numb. I was sad that it ended quickly. I was on my way to the area and decided to head to the girls locker room to look for Daisy. We weren't spending enough time together of late as we were always with out boyfriends. Has I enter the girls locker room I see her.

"Hey Dais." I smile.

"Oh hi Soph you ok?" She smiles back at me.

"Yep I'm fine thanks." I say to her.

**Christen's P O V**

This was the moment Edge and I had been waiting for was for Kane's match thankfully not with Randy. He wasn't here tonight. Soph was down at ringside watching Kane's match against the miz. Once Kane had won his match was when Edge and I showed the footage.

"You sure this is a good idea with Sophie out there." Edge asks me.

"Yeh he won't hurt her just get mad and walk off." I say not thinking much about it.

I watch Kane's face as the footage plays.

**Kane's P O V**

I stand in the middle of the ring about to make flames burst out of the corners of the ring. When suddenly I hear something and look up to see some footage of people in a club as it became clear I see Randy with a girl kissing. I suddenly realize the girl was none other than Soph. I look toward her glaring she looked shocked her hand to her mouth.

**Soph's P O V**

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Who would video that. I look at Kane seeing his angry face. He was coming towards me backing me up in the left hand corner of the ring.

"Kane listen he kissed me but I pushed him away I swear." I tell him my eyes pleading with him. He grabs me by my throat and pulls me into the centre of the ring he then chokeslams me then everything went black.

When I finally came too Daisy was by my side stroking my hair along with my brother's who looked worried about me. I was in the hospital.

"Thank goodness. Your awake." Daisy says to me.

"What happened?" I ask but as soon as I do I remember. I feel tears form and run down my cheeks. I try to sit up but couldn't. It seemed like I had a neck brace on.

"Don't move sweety." Daisy tells me.

"Soph we are so sorry." Edge starts to say. I wonder at first why he was so sorry then I click it was them. They had videoed what happened which meant they planned it.

"It was you. You both planned it didn't you. GET OUT. LEAVE ME ALONE." I yell at them so angry and upset. I then sob on Daisy as she hugs me heartbroken.


	7. Chapter 7

A month goes by Kane was avoiding me. He wasn't returning any of my texts or phone calls. Even when I tried talking to him backstage he ignored me and just snarled at me. I was in my room sitting on my bed staring at my phone when Daisy comes in.

"Hey sugar you ok?" She asks looking at me.

"I'm fine." I smile weakly looking up at her.

"Good because I think me and you should get out of here and go somewhere. Proper girls night out." She says to me sitting beside me.

"I'm not sure. I haven't been feeling too good of late." I tell her.

"Why what's been up?" She asks.

"Just been feeling sick alot." I tell her. She looks at me in shock her hand going to her mouth.

"Oh my really? I think you could be pregnant. We should go get a pregnancy test right now." She says to me pulling me up.

"Pregnant I can't be." I tell her in total shock.

"Well you could be. Are you late?" She asks on about my period.

"Um oh no I think I am yes." I tell her in shock.

We then go to a place that sells pregnancy tests and rush to the nearest loo. Daisy waits outside the cubicle while I do the test. I come out with it and stand with Daisy waiting five minutes. After them five minutes were up we both look at the test together.

"Oh my Soph your going to be a mummy." She says excitidly.

I was in shock not knowing what this meant for me and Kane.

"Do you think he might come back to me?" I ask Daisy.

"I'm not sure Dais. He feels like you betrayed him and that your laughing behind his back. I know your not but he has alot of issues. And well the rampage he's on at the min best you keep away." She says to me hugging me.

"I will prove to him that I do love him and I won't give up on him." I tell her then walk away.

**Daisy's P O V**

I watched her leave thinking 'poor girl'. I had no idea how Kane would take the news that she was pregnant. I then go to catch up with her. We then head home with ice cream and a dvd.

The next day I head to see Mark but let it slip by accident that Sophie was pregnant. He was quite shocked and asked who the father was and I told him Kane. I told him though not to say a word and he said he wouldn't.

**Sophie's P O V**

I was so nervous about telling Kane but knew I had to. I go in search for him at the arena on Monday night raw. I eventually find him in the basement.

"Kane we need to talk." I say to him looking up at me. He was glaring at me practiacally snarling at me. "I'm pregnant and its yours." I say slowly to him.

He laughs. "Guess we are stuck with eachother then aren't we." He growls at me contiuning to laugh. I didn't like it he was scaring me. I back away and get as far from him as I possibly could bumping into Randy.

"Hey gorgeous where you running to or from?" He grins at me his hands on my arms.

"Let me go I don't like you." I tell him sternly pushing him away from me. He laughs at me thinking it was funny. I then go and find Daisy to tell her what happened.

**Daisy's P O V**

"Daisy hey there you are." Soph smiles at me coming towards me.

"Did you tell him?" I ask her.

"Yes but he just laughed in that horrible spooky scary way and said we were stuck with eachother now." She tells me looking pretty freaked out.

"Yikes Soph that don't sound good sounds like he has a plan forming." I tell her hoping he didn't.

"I best go tel the GM that I can't wrestle at the moment." She says then hugs me before walking away.

I then go to my match against Kelly Kelly.

A few months go by. Sophie was now at least five months pregnant. She had been keeping her pregnancy low key. All that knew was me, Mark, Kane and the GM of Raw. But one day Randy Orton found out and told everyone in the arena that him and Sophie slept together and that the baby was his. Kane went mad and came out to attack Randy but Randy was ready for him with Edge and Christan. Mark wasn't there that night so he couldn't come to his brother's aid. Kane had to be taken to hospital for a broken arm. Soph did try to go and see him but he wanted nothing to do with her. The thing was what Randy said wasn't true. He and Soph did not sleep together so the baby wasn't his. Sophie was heartbroken I couldn't seem to do anything to help her. Me and Mark were on shaky ground because I kept standing up for Soph. Mark thought she was a jezebel that just used Kane.

One night Soph came to the arena with me. She had been keeping away for weeks now as she didn't want to see Randy or her brother's. But tonight she wanted to come as I had a match for the women's championship belt against Kelly Kelly and she wanted to show me her support.

**Sophie's P O V**

I could feel people's eyes on me talking about me. I tried hard not to care. I just wanted to support Daisy. I watch her match backstage but as I do I feel an arm go around me.

"Hey gorgeous how's my baby." Randy asks me. I try to get free but he had me pinned to him his hand on my bump. "Feel like you have been avoiding me Soph." He tuts at me.

"Well I have been because you lied Randy we never slept together." I growl at him. He spins me around to face him.

"Yeh we did don't you remember. Right up against the wall where we shared that kiss." He grins at me. I slap him quite hard. He puts his hand to his face smirking at me. I then run off and try to find somewhere different to watch Dais match.

**Daisy's P O V**

I was exhausted Kelly Kelly was such a strong competiter she was fast and on the ball but I was much faster as I managed to pin her and won the women's championship. I couldn't believe it I had finally won what I have always wanted to win. Tears run down my cheeks in pure disbeilef and happiness. I knew Soph will be so proud of me and hoping even Mark would be too. I go to find Soph but don't seem to find her where I left her. I then finally find her in a diff part of the arena.

"Hey well done I'm so happy for you." She smiles hugging me and touching my championship belt.

"I know can hardly believe it myself." I beam at her. We then go to head off but bump into Kane. He stares straight at Soph then down at her bump. I stand in front of her wanting to protect her.

"Back off Kane." I growl at him. He snarls at me.

"You won't be able to protect her forever." He growls back at me walking off.

"You didn't need to do that Daisy." She tells me putting her hand on my arm.

"Not having him hurt you or the baby Soph." I tell her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

I don't think it's a good idea for you to come with me to the arena anymore Soph. It's not safe for you or the baby." Daisy explains to me.

"I guess your right but I just wish there was something I could do to prove that I never slept with Randy." I tell her sadly.

"And you will do as soon as that's babys born." Dais tell me hugging me. "We will prove all of them wrong."

"Thanks Daisy I'm glad you believe me." I say to her withdrewing from her.

Another week goes by.

One night I was sitting in my hotel room watching telle when there was a knock at the door. I go to answer it and there standing there was Randy. He pushes me inside.

"Hey gorgeous miss me." He grins at me shutting the door.

"Why you here? How you find out where I live?" I ask glaring at him.

"Funny you should ask that because Eve told me where you lived and I thought since it's my night off that I would come and see you."

"Well I want you to go otherewise I will call the police." I tell him grabbing my mobile off the coffee table. He grabs it off me and looks at it seeing pictture of me and Kane. He smirks.

"Shame Kane doesn't believe the baby's actually his." He gloats at me.

"Why are you doing this to him?" I ask.

"At first I was just doing a favour to Edge but then when I shared that kiss with you I knew I had to have just one night with you."

"Well you can't ever." I tell him sternly.

"Lets see I know that you will." He tells me. "If you don't I will put Kane on the shelve." He tells me threatening me.

"No I will lose Kane forever and I do no want to do that." I growl at him pushing him. This makes him mad like he was going to hit me but stops himself.

"Your lucky your pregnant otherwise I would take you right now."

"Then you would be raping me."

"Wouldn't be called rape sweetheart because I would make sure you was enjoying every single moment." He grins at me so sure with himself.

"You got such a big head that one day it will surly pop." I tell him laughing at him. He glares at me not likening me laugh at him. Suddenly Daisy rushes in.

"Soph you ok?" She asks.

"I'm fine Randy was just leaving."

Randy looks from me then to Daisy. "You know I could just hurt your best friend." He suddenly grins at me looking at Daisy. He then leaves.

"What did he want?" Daisy asks her.

"He threatened to hurt Kane and now you." I say sitting down alittle shook up.

"Why did he threaten you though?"

"He wants to sleep with me for one night after the baby's born." I explain.

"That rotten pig. Don't give in to him Soph. Kane and I can handle ourselves." Dais tells me sitting down next to me.

"I know you can." I smile at her.

Another two months pass and I was seven months gone. It was Daisy's birthday and she was having a surprise party at the arena on Raw. Kelly Kelly had told me about it and said to come. So I decided to go. I always went along with Daisy anyway to places with the WWE but always stayed in the hotel. Kelly Kelly picked me up and took me there she remarked how I had blossomed with my pregnancy. We reach the arean and she takes me to the diva's locker room. All the girls crowded me asking how far along I was and how pretty I looked. One asked me if I knew what I was having and I replied no not yet.

We all then moved into another room where everything was set up and waited for people to come. DX came along with Mark and even Kane. I kept my distance but Kane saw me. Suddenly Daisy came in with Eve to my surprise and everyone shouted surprise. Daisy looked overwelmed and said thank you to everyone then she saw me. And comes up to me.

"Sophie hey." She smiles hugging me.

"Kelly Kelly invited me to come." I reply hoping she wouldn't be mad.

"It's ok Soph I'm gald your here." She smiles. She then goes off to see Mark.

Abit later though I got abit bored no one talked to me much and I knew Daisy had to mingle. I go for a walk and bump into Lita.

"Oh hi Lita." I smile at her. She smiles back.

"Hi Soph. Hows the pregnancy going?" She asks looking at my bump.

"Fine." I reply alittle sad as I couldn't share it with the baby's father. She puts her hand on my arm.

"Trust you are better off without Kane. He's a monster."

"When he was with me though he was so gentle and so sweet to me." I reply remembering the good times I had with him.

Lita took her hand off my arm alittle shocked at what I just told her."I never got to know that side of Kane." She says to me.

"I should be getting back to the party think Daisy will miss me else." I smile at her changing the subject.

"yeh I was going to see Matt think me and him could be getting back together." Lita smiles.

"Oh Lita that would be so great if you are." I say hugging her. "I know you have been through so much." Withdrewing from her.

"Thanks. You take care yeh." She says then walks away.

I then turn to go back to Daisy's party when I feel a hand on my arm pulling me.

"Randy will you just leave me alone already." I growl but then find out as I turn to face whoever had my arm that it was actually Kane that had it.

"Conspiring against me I see." He growls at me angrily.

"No actually I wasn't. I bumped into Lita and we were just talking." I explain thinking how dare he think that.

He looks down at my bump and reaches out to touch it I don't stop him. He then looks at me and puls his hand back. "That baby should of been MINE." He snarls.

"And it is yours." I tell him sternly.

"NO. DO NOT LIE TO ME." He yels at me scaring me as he gets up in my face.

"Please Kane will you believe me." I say starting to cry. He looks at me like he didn't care that he was frightening me. He just laughs.

"Believe you after you betrayed me?"

"It was just a kiss nothing else." I tell him but it looked like he wasn't even listening as he laughed harder.

"Fine believe what you want. But when this baby is born you will see." I say sternly through my tears and walk away. I then text Daisy telling her I was tired and that I took a taxi home then doing exactly that. But as I got into the taxi Randy jumped in with me.

"Randy get out." I tell him sternly.

"You thought anymore about what I want?" He asks.

"My answer is no Randy." I say sternly to him.

"Shame." He says frowning at me then getting out the taxi. I shut the door and told the taxi where I wanted to go not being able to handle anything else happening.

When I reach my hotel room I go into my room and lie on my bed falling asleep. Wasn't til a few hours later that I got up expecting Daisy to be back but she wasn't. I look at my phone expecting to see a message that she ended up going back to Mark's hotel room but no was no message. I phone her but no answer. I was no worried. I text Kelly Kelly who then rang me.

"Hey Soph there was an incident Randy oked ohed Daisy she's now in the hospital."

I put my hand to my mouth thinking it was my fault.

"Ok Kel thanks for telling me." I say hanging up. I knew Mark might be with her but I didn't care she was my best friend so I went to be by her side.

Sophie's POV

Soon as I get to the hospital I ask at reception for Daisy James. The nurse asks me if I'm family I tell her I was Daisy's sister she lets me go through. I spot Dais in her hospital room and go in thankfully Mark wasn't there.

"Daisy you ok?" I ask going over to her bedside and sitting in the chair.

"I will be fine." She says to me wearing a neck brace. "Doctors say I can go home but won't be able to wrestle for a while." She explains.

"I heard Randy attacked you."

"Yes he did Soph but don't worry." I tell her.

"He told me he would." I say upset.

"It's ok. Mark broke up with me tonight. Said he was finding it hard to keep sides with me when I'm siding with you all the time." She explains to me sounding heartbroken.

"Aww Daisy I'm so sorry." I say feeling bad.

"It's not your fault ok. And he will realize I was right staying by your side." Daisy says smiling at me.

Daisy's POV

After Soph had gone I tried to get some sleep but couldn't as I had too much stuff going round in my mind. Was I really sure Sophie didn't sleep with Randy? I think I am right about that. I mean I should know her well enough we have been friends like forever. To think I lost my man over this. I love Mark so much and I just know I'm going to miss his company. He didn't even come down to the ring when Randy attacked me from behind during my match with Maria. I felt totally gutted. I was going to tell him about Randy that night threatening Soph but then the surprise party happened then Mark broke up with me. Suddenly the nurse comes in to check my pulse and my blood pressure. After she gone I tried to then sleep. The next day I went back to the hotel room to pack my things together then Soph and I headed home.

Soph's POV.

two more months went past and now I was at my due date. I was scared as hell but Dais said she would be with me at the birth. I had been recieving texts from Randy asking me if I was going to agree to what he said but I kept saying no til one night he sent me a video of him ruthlessy attacking Kane. That night they were in mine and Daisy's hometown. I watched in horror as Randy beat him with steel chairs and even a sledgehammer. By the end of it Kane was all bloody and couldn't move. He had to be taken to hospital. Seeing this video made my waters break. Daisy was in the living room at the time and me in my room.

"Daisy." I call out my contractions starting. I cry out in pain.

"Soph whats up?" She asks rushing into my room.

"My water's have broken." I tell her my hand on my bump.

"Ok I will phone an ambulance ok remember your breathing." She tells me going to grab her phone.

I breathe in and out like I was taught how to do at the antinatal classes. Dais rushes in with the phone she was onto the emergency people. I suddenly feel the urge to push.

"I need to push." I tell Daisy very scared.

"Ok relax stay calm." She tells me. "Help she wants to push." She says to the emergency team on the other end of the phone.

"Ok Soph we have to take your knickers off I need to see if baby's head is coming out." Dais tells me staying calm herself. She slips my panties off and looks.

"Ok I can see baby's head. You can push now so push."

I push it hurting so very much nearly screaming in pain.

"Soph don't scream." She tells me. "Just push." She says again encouraging me. Finally I give a last push and out pops the baby. Daisy picks the baby up and checks him or her.

"It's a girl." She smiles as the baby starts to cry. I smile crying with happiness as Dais hands her to me. The paramedics then arrive to take me and baby to the hospital. Once at the hospital I was aloud to have a bath while the nurses cleaned my baby and dressed her. I knew Kane was somewhere in the hospital. When I come out freshly dressed in my pjs I go and lie down in my bed. Daisy brings my baby to me.

"Kane's here in this hospital somewhere." I tell her.

"Really how?" She asks.

"Randy." I reply.

"Do you want me to go find out if he's ok." She asks.

"Yes please." I reply. She then hands me the baby and goes. I look down at my baby girl and my heart swells with pride. I couldn't believe she was here at last. I had no idea what to name her.

Daisy's POV

I go in search of Kane. I eventually find him he was laid up in a hospital bed shouting at the nurses who seemed terrified of him. I go in and go striaght up to him.

"Daisy why are you hear." He growls at me.

"Sophie is here she went into labour after hearing you got hurt. You have a daughter Kane and she's so very adorable. I delivered her in Soph's bedroom." I smile at him then walk off.

Kane's POV

I sit up in bed watching Daisy go. That child wasn't mine I know that Soph cheated on me with Randy Orton. Wish that bitch Daisy would stop saying it was mine. I climb out of bed apart of me wanting to see this child. But all I really want was out this hospital. I grab my clothes and put them on then head out and down the corridor. I suddenly come to a sign saying maternity ward. I follow it and come across a room with Soph and Dais in with Soph holding the baby.

"I'm having a hard time believing she's mine." I heard Soph say to Daisy.

"Well she is and she's so adorable." Daisy tells her.

"Just wish Kane was here with us." Soph says virtually in tears. Dais holds her comforting her.

"He will see once that dna test comes back he will see that you were telling the truth."

"But what about Randy? He won't give up til I say yes."

"Randy isn't going to be able to do anything else trust."

I listen intently wondering what Randy wanted Soph to do. Daisy was right Randy wouldn't be able to do anything else because I was going to rip him limb from limb. A smile appears on my face just thinking about the ways I could do that. I then leave and head back to my hotel room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few days later I was aloud home with the baby. I had named her Abi. Daisy couldn't stop cooing over her. One night we take her to the arena to show her off. The divas all grouped round her wanting cuddles. Daisy had even took her down to the ring to show her to all the fans. I went down with her. Suddenly though Randy Orton's theme music rang through the arena. I look at Daisy as he made his way down to the ring. Dais handed me back Abi.

"See I have got a daughter then. How come you never told me Sophie." He growls at me looking angry.

"You haven't got a daughter Randy. She's not even yours." I growl back at him. He snatches the child from my arms making her cry from being manhandled. Suddenly Kane's music came on my heart leapt hoping he was coming down for his daughter. I see him walking down and climb into the ring. Randy grins at him showing him Abi. Kane glares at him angrily. He looks over at me then back at Randy.

"Hi Kane see you came down to congratulate us." Randy grins at him.

"Randy give her back." I tel him but he ignores me.

Kane just stands there not saying a word just looking at Randy.

"Would you like to hold her Kane?" Randy suddenly asks playing a game with him. He then goes over to Kane and hands him the baby. Abi was still crying but soon as Kane took a hold of her she stopped and just looked at him with her big blue eyes. I watch as Kane looks down at the small bundle in his arms. Abi grasps his thumb with her tiny hand not letting go. Kane smiles then suddenly grows quite angry and hands her to Daisy. Then grabs Randy and chokeslams him. Daisy quickly runs to my side in case Kane hurt me and so that he couldn't she handed me Abi and got me to leave the ring. In which case Daisy did too. We then headed quickly backstage Kane watching us leave.

"That was scary and yet so lovely the way Kane was with Abi." Daisy says to me.

"I know." I say sadly remembering the angry look upon Kane's face like he remembered she wasn't his.

"We need to get a dna sample from him Soph." Daisy tells me.

"Just ask him." Soph says.

"You go ask him take Abi with you."

Thinking this wasn't a good idea went anyway I so badly wanted to prove Abi was his. I go down into the basement and eventually find Kane. He glares at me seeing me with Abi.

"What do you want?" He asks sternly.

"I need a dna sample." I tell him. He glares at me.

"Whats the point she isn't mine." He growls.

"Please Kane how do you really know that if you don't do it?" I ask him.

"Fine I do the dna test. Now go leave me alone." He growls. I then go back to Daisy.

Later when was back at the hotel. Randy sent me a text.

"Meet me at the Angel hotel in room 605 tomorrow night. Otherwise I will run Daisy down. Don't underestimate me Sophie I mean it." His text read.

I knew he meant it and would do it and I couldn't risk Daisy being really hurt. "Fine I will meet you." I put back to him.

The next night I go round to Randy's hotel and up to his room. I had left Abi with Daisy telling her I had to go somewhere. Randy lets me in.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks me going up to the drinks cabinet and pouring me one anyway.

"No thank you." I say just wanting to get this over with. I was wearing a pink dress.

"Drink it Sophie. It will relax you." He tells me handing it me. I down it and hand him back the glass.

"Good." He says putting his arms around me and going to kiss me. I move my head away so he couldn't. He then unzips my dress letting it fall to the ground so that I was just standing there in my bra and panties. I shudder feeling cold. He takes his shirt off then leads me to the bedroom lying me down on the bed. He undoes his jeans and lets them fall to the floor before climbing on top of me and starting to kiss my neck his hands roaming my body. I let my mind roam pretending this wasn't happening. I then feel his hand between my legs rubbing at me like he expected me to enjoy it.

Daisy's POV

Abi was all settled in her crib fast asleep. I spot Soph's mobile on the table thinking why didn't she take it with her. I look at it thinking whether I should check her messages. I then do so finding messages from Randy threatening her. Suddenly a knock at the door came. I go and answer it and there standing there was Kane.

"Where's Sophie" He asks me sternly.

"She's not here." I tell him showing him Randy's messages to Sophie. He reads them then leaves.

Randy's POV

I knew Sophie's heart wasn't in this but I carried on anyway. She was so beautiful that I knew I had to have her espeically since that night she kissed me back. I unclip her bra taking it off and kiss and lick her nipples.

"I can't do this." She finally says to me pushing me off and covering her body. I get annoyed.

"Come on Soph do you want me to hurt Daisy." I growl at her.

"Daisy can handle herself." She growls at me.

"And what about Abi huh don't want me to hurt her do you?" I smirk at her. She looks at me disgusted.

"Why would you hurt an innocent baby?" She asks nearly in tears.

"Easy if it stands in the way of what I want then I would do anything. Now lie back down and enjoy." I growl at her pushing her down then taking my pants off. She struggles underneath me I bkhand her hard. I then rip off her panties and quickly entered her. She felt so nice as I thrust in and out of her. Soph was now crying but her cries just drove me to go faster on her not caring if I was hurting her or not. Suddenly a loud crash happened and there in my doorway into my room was Kane. He grabs me from her throwing me across the room and against the wall. He then grabs the back of my neck and hits my head hard against the wall making everything go black.

Kane's POV

I look over at Soph who was sobbing she had managed to cover herself up with a sheet. I go over to her and lift her up into my arms. I had no idea what to say to her. She snuggles against me as I carry her out the hotel room and out of the hotel. I open my car door on the passenger side and put her in doing her seat bleat before getting in my side and driving her back to mine. Thought my place would be better than taking her back to hers because of the baby.

Once we got to mine I take her out carefully and take her into the house and into my room placing her on the bed.

"Thank you." She smiles at me weakily. I stroke her face where it was starting to bruise.

"Did he do that?" I ask. She nods her head. "Are you hurt anywhere else."

She nods her head but didn't want to say. I sort of guessed where he had hurt her so went to run her a bath. When I come back in Soph was huddled on the bed holding her legs to her. I go over to her and stroke her hair. She looks up at me tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry Kane." She cries.

"Its ok he won't hurt you again." I say to her.

"But it's my fault all this has happened. I curse myself every single day about going out with my stupid brothers. I should of known they were planning something. And they did. They supplied me with drink and more drink til the point when Randy kissed me I lost all sense for a stupid moment and kissed him back but I swear to you Kane nothing else happened. You will see from the dna test when its been done." She explains to me. I listened to her story and I knew what she was saying was the truth. I had the dna test carried out already just to be done with it as I was so sure that the baby was mine. When the results came through it shocked me Soph was telling the truth after all. I hold her to me.

"It's ok Soph the baby is mine I know that now." I tell her. She looks at me and smiles through her tears.

"You did the test." She asks.

"Yes I ordered a doc to do a quick one and it came back positive." I tell her. "Your bath should be ready." I then get up and go into the bathroom and turn off the taps. It was nearly full I had even put in some bubble bath for her. She gets up I notice blood on the sheet that she had wrapped round her. She noticed it too and I could see she was embarrased by it. Once she was in the bathroom I left her to it and went to find her one of my tshirts to wear with a pair of my boxers. I laid them out on the bed for her. I sit on the bed my head in my hands not knowing how to feel about all this. I'm now a father to a daugther. Would I make a good dad? How can a monster be a good dad?

Half an hour later Soph emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel.

"I got some clean clothes of mine for you to put on." I tell her.

"Thank you." She replys to me.

"I will turn around." I tell her doing just that.

A few moments later.

"You can turn around now I'm done." She tells me. I turn around to face her. Even in my clothes she looked beautiful. I watch her fold up the towel and put it in the wash basket. I pull back the covers to the bed and let her climb in.

"Will you stay with me?" She asks grabbing my hand after I put the covers over her.

"Ok." I say taking my top off and stripping down to my boxers clinbing in next to her. I then put my arm around her and hold her close.

Sophie's POV

I open my eyes and see that its morning and that I'm still in Kane's arms. I turn to face him and notice he was awake.

"Morning." I smile.

"Hi." He just replys sitting up then climbing out the bed.

"I best I should be going back." I say climbing out of bed too.

"Your need some clothes. I will get you some." He tells me getting dressed then grabbing his keys heading out.

A hour later he was back he had found some jeans and a top my size with some trainers plus underwear. He then puts them on the bed next to me.

"Thank you." I smile at him. I then head into the bathroom to get changed. Once done he then drives me home.

"Thanks Kane." I say kissing his cheek.

"Thats ok."

"Are you wanting to come up and see your daughter?" I ask him.

"Yeh ok." He smiles then heads up with me. Daisy was up with the baby. She sees me enter and smiles.

"Sophie your safe." She smiles hugging me.

"I'm fine. Kane saved me."

Daisy catched him looking at Abi.

"You want to hold her?" She asks him.

"Uh yeh ok." He says. Dais then hands him the baby. He takes a hold of her and lies her in his arms. Abi snuggles up to him looking at him before closing her eyes.

"Kane found out that he is the dad to Abi." I say happily.

"I'm happy that you did." Dais says to Kane. Kane just gives her a tiny smile looking down at his daughter.

Kane's POV

I look down at the tiny bundle in my arms. I couldn't believe how tiny Abi was. She grasped my thumb like she done in the ring that day. She has a pretty tight grip. I kiss her head lightly then hand her back to her mother.

"I have to go now. But I will stop by to see her again tomorrow." I tell Soph.

"Ok thats fine." She smiles at me. I then leave and head back to my hotel room. Once there I start to tidy up. I notice the tshirt and boxers neatly folded on the washing basket in the bathroom I pick them up and sure I could smell her scent on them. I throw them in the wash basket angry she still made me feel this way about her. I then suddenly have an idea not sure if Soph would like it or not.

The next day I go back smiled at me like she usually did and invited me in. Thankfully Daisy was out.

"I need you to pack yours and Abi's things you coming with me." I tell her wanting her to do exactly that. She looked at me and smiled.

"Ok." She says without arguement not that I was expecting one. I watch her pack Abi's stuff into a bag then goes on to do her own. I then help her take the bags down to the car along with Abi's moses basket and stand. Soph then brings down Abi in her car seat for me to put her in the back seat. Soph then gets into the passeneger front seat as I climb into the driver's seat and drive off to my hotel.

"We aren't staying here. I got a two week break so we will go to my real home." I tell her. "Wait here and I will get my stuff together." I then get out the car and head into the hotel.

Soph's POV

It seemed like Kane had forgiven me by asking me to get my things and go with him. When he said to his actual home I couldn't help but feel excited. Once he had come back out he puts his bag in the boot and then climbs back into the front seat and starts the engine. On the way to his though he didn't seem to speak a word to me or even look in my direction. When we were finally there we get out the car and unpack the car. Once all that was done he showed me where I was going to sleep.

"This is your room." He tells me. I was taken aback as I expected to be sharing with him but no instead there was a single bed with a wardrobe and a chest of drawers.

"I don't understand I thought we were back together." I say clearly upset. He then laughs at me.

"No Sophie I'm not falling for that again. Instead your live here with me and belong to me but not be with me properly." He says to me quite clearly.

"I have changed my mind I don't want to stay here anymore." I say angry. He grabs my arm as I try to leave.

"Your not going anywhere." He growls throwing me on to the bed and leaving the room locking the door. I try the door and cry when I find it locked. I bang on it and kick at it but Kane just ignores me.

Kane's POV

I lay Abi in her crib in a room which would be her nursery. I could hear Soph kicking at the door. I just shook my head at her knowing no one would hear her. She was silly to think we were back together. All I wanted was for Abi to live with me and be able to have her mum around as well. I couldn't trust Soph after what happened with Randy. Alittle later once Soph had quietened down I took her up some food and also Abi.

Soon as I walked into the room I saw Soph lay on the bed. She sits up glaring at me. I set the tray down on the nightstand and hand her Abi.

"She wanted to see her mum." I tell her. Soph takes ahold of her without a word to me still clearly upset."You know I could of easily just taken her but I knew you wouldn't let that happen." I tell her strongly.

"Do I have to stay locked in this room the whole time that I live here?" She asks me.

"Depends if you behave and don't run off with Abi." I tell her sternly.

"I won't." She says sounding very sure.

"You won't be able to run from me Soph so don't think you would if you did try to escape. The doors and windows will be locked and your room at night time will be too. Until I know that I can trust you."

"Ok fine." She just says looking down at Abi in her arms. "But what about when I need to feed Abi at nighttime?" She asks.

"We will take it in turns. And the nights you do it she will be in here with you." I tell her.

"Fine ok." She says. I then leave the room leaving the door open. I go downstairs and sit down on the sofa.

Sophie's POV

How dare he do this to me. How long was he going to keep me locked up in this house? I wanted to be able to go out with Abi and play with her outside. I guess I was going to have to make him trust me about me not running then one day when he least expects it run. I put Abi down on the bed making sure she couldn't fall off. I check the windows to find them locked. I then sit back down picking up Abi and cuddling her.

A few months go past. Living with Kane wasn't to be so bad. He had taken a year out of the WWE. I guess so he could keep his eyes on me. I hadn't dared run. I spent my time cooking, cleaning and looking after Abi. Kane had put round a wooden fence which was quite high around the back of the house so I could go outside with Abi. I had no idea what Abi would think to all of this as she got older. Kane had made no attempt to touch me since I have been here and even if he had I would of said no.

One night though once I had put Abi to bed. I went for a shower but forgot to lock the door. As I was taking a shower Kane walked in I hadn't even noticed he was there til he gently stroked my arm. I turn around facing him.

"Kane get out." I tell him quite sternly grabing a towel to cover myself. He just stares at me then all of a sudden an angry look appeared.

"You left that door unlocked on purpose so I would come in here and see you like this." He growls at me.

"No I didn't I accidently left the door unlocked." I told him sternly. But he wasn't having any of it.

"You expect me to believe that. You nothing but a whore." He snarls at me leaving the room.

"I am not a whore." I tell him fighting back tears. Shaken up I got out the shower turning it off and heading into my room. I couldn't believe he would think of me like that. It was like he hated me. He was so different to the Kane I once knew and the one that saved me that night with Randy.


End file.
